Slyfox & the Curious Aleks
by strifequalls01
Summary: Sly was in love. But Does the guy he love, love him back? Slyfoxhound, ImmortalHD YAOI If i get enough reviews & people like it i will quote "WILL" make more chapters for this.
1. Questionable Love

Since he came to Stuck in Your Radio, Aleks was on my mind since. His style, his sense of humor, even him being Russian makes me like him more & more. Now he's in the same office with me playing Minecraft. He's doing his usual sucking at the game while I make perfect jumps each time, he's just being soft with it. He's great at any game he plays, something else I love about him, he just sucks when he's recording, just for the fan's enjoyment.  
"GOD DAMN THESE FUCKING JUMPS!" he says with a sarcastic smile. Luckily we don't have a facecam on.  
"what are you talking about Aleks?" I asked, trying not to laugh "These jumps are easy!"  
Aleks missed another jump on purpose & just let go of the mouse falling onto the floor hard & looked to me holding in a laugh & starts fake whining, showing the sign of the end of the episode  
I did my golden giggle & said "well thank you for watching homies! My name is Slyfoxhound with my l...friend ImmortalHD! & I'll talk to you guys later, see ya!" & I ended the session Aleks smiled a bit & slowly stood up fixing his chair "think that was a good ending?" I nodded & stretched a bit "Yeah but over reacted a little with the whining." He chuckled a bit...the chuckle that made me all warm inside with the soft smile as well. "I should fix that huh?" I nodded again but i looked to his eyes & they were staring into mine "What you looking at?" i asked softly trying not to blush. He shrugged & took the seat that was beside me & looked at me again. We sat there for a long while & muttered in some language I didn't understand "U vas yest' krasivyye glaza Sly" I tilted my head "what you say?" He shook his head "nothing...just...some chant or something" I did my "SHAME" face to him "Bullshit, I heard my name" He shook his head again & stood fast walking out "I said nothing dude!" & slammed the door shut. This is the second time he's done that, I wonder what he's talking about

He's not answering his phone. It's been 3 days since he walked out of the office & I haven't seen him since & its scaring me. I've checked his house, his YouTube page for any updates, but nothing came. I've asked Dan & Kootra but they didn't see him as well & they asked why...I shouldn't tell them so I just walked away & thought of the only person to asked where Aleks is... "JAMES!" I yelled. He yelled from his own office with a yawn "WHAT?!"  
"Do you know where Aleks is?!"  
"No! Now leave me alone!"  
I sighed & lowered my head walking towards my office & when i opened the door, Aleks was sitting on my bed looking up to me

"Sly, we need to talk..."


	2. Immortal Kiss

I stood there motionless wondering what we needed to talk about. It might be the Minecraft Marriage episodes that the fans are asking for but he looked too serious to ask about that. I slowly walked into the room, looking to his eyes. "W-what's up?"

Aleks looked down to his feet blushing & looked like he was trying to say something but he shook his head

"Ya know what...never mind...you might make fun of me" He started to stand but I pushed him back down playfully "No! I wont make fun of you. Geez Aleks I'm not that harsh now what's wrong?" Aleks sighed & looked up to me. "Well...you can't tell no one about this ok?" I nodded & held my left hand to my heart "A Homie King's Promise"  
He blushed more & muttered "I-I'm bi" I just stood there. It's not a surprise actually. Like when he was kissing his girl, it didn't seem like he enjoyed it. But I thought it was just that kiss...But then I smiled. I might have a chance at my one true love. I sat beside him & put my hand on his shoulder "So? There's nothing wrong with that" Aleks lowered his head "But there is this guy I like...& I don't know if he likes me back" I tilted my head thinking of who it was & shrugged "Maybe if you call him & ask him, you might get your answer" Aleks shook his head again "I don't know if he's...bi...as well...besides it seems like he likes his girl more anyway" I sighed & stood from my bed walking to the bedroom door "Well if he says no, call me & I'll comfort you ok?"  
He lifted his head "Really?"

I nodded & smiles walking out the room

Aleks looked at his phone, waiting for 10 minutes to pass. That's long enough for a simple phonecall right? He waited & waited until 13 minutes passed & called Sly. The phone ringed twice until Sly answered "Hey Aleks! What's wrong? Did he say no?" Aleks took a deep breath & said "No I just called him"  
"Huh? What do ya mean?"  
Aleks smiled "Answer my question...Do you like me? Because right now...I need comfort my Homie King"  
He heard the phone drop & hurried footsteps coming upstairs. He slowly stood as Sly came to the door

H-he was talking about...me... All that time he was talking about me! I tripped on the stairs but got my footing back running towards my bedroom door & saw Aleks standing. I blushed when he bowed to me & he said in that seductive voice of his "My Homie King..." I walked to him & tilted his head up to me & smashed my lips with his in a deep kiss "My Immortal Aleks"


End file.
